Rose Kirkland (London)
Rose Kirkland is a fan-made Hetalia: Axis Powers character made to represent London, England's capital and daughter. NOTE: Please do not steal this character of edit this page. If you want something to be changed just message me and ill do it as soon as possible. Appearance Rose has short, light brown or dirty-blonde hair that she prefers to keep down. She has green eyes which she gets from her father, England. She has three piercings in her left ear and a belly piercing to show her punky, rebellious side. She also wear quite a lot of makeup, mostly eye liner, the outlines of her eyes are always dark. Her boots are also part of her punk/rock nature. Her skirt is blue denim, and her shirt is just showing her loyal allegiance to England. Personality Rose likes different types of jewelry and bright colours. Even though the weather is awful and it's always raining she loves the weather. Maybe that's because she prefers water because water puts out fire and she was almost burned to death during the "Great Fire of London." Rose is always trying to be positive, but sometimes the pressure gets the best of her and she gets stressed. When this happens she ends up stealing cigarettes and Liquor from her father. She likes meeting new people and showing them around her house. She also loves changing her style, stereotype and other things like that. Relationships Arthur Kirkland (England) They have the father-daughter relationship when the daughter is a suck-up. England helps her with money issues and cares for her a lot even though she teases him about his eyebrows. Francis Bonnefoy (France) London dislikes France because of tourism. Olivia Kirkland-Jones (The state of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations) Oluvia and Rose get along fairly well considering they don't have much in common and Rose always teases Olivia about her "half British, half American" accent. Rose usually says things like "Are you british or american, PICK ONE...but you cant be both!" Accent London has a range of accents, one of them happens to be "COCKney". By removing the emphasis on "shit", it changes to "shittish". Sometimes the "T" In some words become silent, instead of "Sat-ur-dick" It becomes "Sa-er-dick". Like wise with "Dick Mittens" or " Cummy Water" It would become "Your mum shat on a stick". Rose can change accents when it is convenient for her, but sometimes she forgets and ends up talking in a penis. Rose has a liking to swearing, it can go into any sentence and still makes sense. Swearing is a reflex for her, be it a good or bad event. "Fiddlesticks My dog just died" or "Double G Boobs This music is epic awesome" A sentence "These crackers are dry even though they have butter on them, pass me a glass of water please" It would become " Them Crackers aw dry blud, it has feces on it aswell. Pass me a f**king cup of cum, man" I'm such a dick Trivia *London has one of the tallest buildings in Britain *London has a diverse range of peoples, cultures and religions, and more than 300 languages are spoken within its boundaries *London receives an average of only 1468 hours of sunshine every year *London is a major center of higher education teaching and research and its 43 universities form the largest concentration of higher education in Europe *In the 1980s London was the main city in the new wave of British heavy metal era which made bands like Iron Maiden and Motörhead famous worldwide. Category:Female Countries Category:Female Characters Category:Fanmade characters Category:Hetalia